tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Amarth
Amarth is Teamless Heavy, created by SpyCrabington654. His normal theme is Master And Margarita OST - 08 Woland Theme. His battle theme is Amon Amarth - War Of Gods. Appearence Amarth is a BLK(Biohazard) Heavy with full TF2 Hex - Volcanical Big Men, Robo-Heavy's helmet, Forgotten King's Pauldrons and full TF2 Hex - , customized as metal. Origin Being a demon lord ain't easy, and Amarth knows it better than anyone. Always seeking out how to expand his empire, looking for traitors in the army, fighting angels and defenders of the Earth are often exhausting, even for him. But, Amarth doesn't want to give up his work, despite the named fact. He's been a warlord since the creation of Hell and never been disappointed in his job. Screams of tormented and smell of the sulfur in the air always gives him such a delight, which he cannot feel somewhere else. Still, to hold your position, you need to improve and expand, so that is what Amarth is currently doing. At the time, he and his most trusted allies are preparing a massive invasion on Earth, almost tasting the smell of his supposed victory. And when he comes, Earth defenders will have to put all of their might in order to stop this demonic menace. Personality and Behavior Amarth is rather strategical, mostly planning his next moves before certain situations. He also is sadistical and violent, grassping as much enjoyment from tortures as he can. He never forgets anything, especially when it comes to personal enmity. Amarth never forgives a failure, and even when you manage to save your life, he will make it a literal hell. He doesn't care, how much demons he would waste if he wants something to be done - if it needs to, Amarth will send every wretched being at his disposal in order to get it done. He oftenly speaks in sarcasm and in very high educated way. Amarth cares only about three things in his life - about his empire, his succubus wife Linarra and his loyal bodyguard Devonus, other thinghs doesn't matter to him. Powers and Abilities Being a very ancient hellspawn, Amarth has learned more than enough to be a serious opponent. His abilities include: * Demon Lord physiology '- His limits in strenght, speed, durability, etc. are unknown. According to the angelic texts, he faced legions of Heaven forces and, after hours upon hours of slaughter, was easily able to stand on his feet. Also, as a demon, Amarth is immune to poisons, deceases, sin or mind manipulations and is Semi-immortal. * '''Hellfire Manipulation '- Amarth is able to control special element, called "Hellfire" - dark flame-like energy, that can burn trough most of know materials. And not just that - he can do everything with it: create large hard energy constructs, make tornados, large laser beams and many, many other things. * 'Elemental Control '- He has full control over, at least, six primeral elements - Water, Fire, Wind, Earth, Metal and Lightning. * 'Demonic magic '- Amarth can use classical demon tricks, such as mind manipulation, astral projection, corruption of minds, teleportation, clones, etc. * 'Presummable Immortality '- Though it's still under the question, Amarth cannot be killed by most known methods and ways, as only angelic weaponry and magic were shown to have impact on him, temporarly killing him and sending him back to Hell. * 'Alteration immunity '- He cannot be deleted from existence via reality or time manipulation or reshapen via biological altering, mostly explained by one simple phrase: "He always was, always is and always will be the same." * 'Resurection '- Amarth is able to reanimate dead bodies with full skillset and memories of its past life. * 'Flight '- By creating a pair of black wings, he can fly at very high speed, almost topping every known aircraft. * 'Summoning '- He can summon any demon anywhere he wants to. * 'Size Alteration '- Mostly used to turn giant in order to stomp on his enemies. * '''"Hell Gates" - After entering Human World, Amarth can open rifts between Earth and Hell, allowing hordes of demons easily enter Human Realm. As an addition, he can take humans or angels trough those rifts into his realm, where, basically, Amarth becomes almost unbeatable and can easily warp reality. Weaknesses * Holy magic and relics '- Although being a hell lord (meaning he has resistance to those things), Amarth is vulnerable to anything, that been blessed by Heaven. * '''Still can hurt or weakened '- As mentioned earlier, his immortality is at question. Plus, immortality doesn't mean that he cannot feel pain or be exhausted. * 'Other plane of existance '- as long as he is not summoned to Earth via Summoning Circle, Amarth can't do damage to humanity. Though he can enter Human Realm in the shape of astral projection, he can only corrupt certain individuals and nothing else. * '''Requires time to get full strenght in Human Realm - seems self-explanatory. * "Blade of Crosses" - As legends says, "Blade of Crosses" is the only artifact, that can finally put Amarth down for the rest of eternity. Trivia * Name "Amarth", if it's not obvious, is a refernce to a swedish melodic death-metal group "Amon Amarth". * He's based of Dormammu, a popular magic villian from Marvel Comics. * If that wasn't obvious, he is a main antagonist of "Light from Darkness" storyline, a story about coming war between humans, angels, mystical creatures and demons. Category:Teamless Category:Heavies Category:Demonic Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Chaotic Evil beings